Mrs. Foxy
Foxy Jinx Bane, originally known as Mrs. Foxy is the first female general of the Phantom Force. Biography Mrs. Foxy was originally the first and only apprentice of John. But after becoming fearful of her power after John refused to hand over the End Shuriken, Mrs. Foxy ended up in her current kitsune-masked form with mastery of Demon Technique spells and a hatred towards her former mentor. As a self-styled page of Lord Bane, Mrs. Foxy ordered the destruction of the Legendary Ninja Dojo to obtain a special mallet that she uses to end the confinement of Lord Bane's spirit. Mrs. Foxy also searches for the End Shuriken for its power, justifying she has the right as John's first apprentice. But while Bruticus was easy for her to manipulate, Mrs. Foxy had difficult luck doing the same with Geezer and attempts an alliance with Lloyd for her goals. When that failed, Mrs. Foxy acts against Geezer and Pretty Lady by reviving four of the Spy Five into her service. Later, after finding Misfo dying after a fight Ninja Strike Rangers, Mrs. Foxy reveals that she is Lord Bane's firstborn daughter. Lord Bane further explains that Mrs. Foxy is her daughter Foxy Jinx Bane by a concubine 444 years prior to the start of the series; she then went on to protect Mrs. Foxy, and set the plans of her second revival into motion by using her then-nascent Phantom powers to send the infant into the future. When the Ninja Strike Rangers fought her father, she stabbed John in the back killing her, stealing his Nintality and the End Shuriken. She uses the stolen Legendary Ninja powers and several corrupted Sealing Shuriken to assumes a much more powerful form. In his final stand against the Ninja Strike Rangers, Ned and Lloyd manage to figure out that Mrs. Foxy has actually been following in John's footsteps all along, in a similar way to Lloyd, as both want the End Shuriken in order to bring their families back. After admitting this is the truth, Mrs. Foxy receives his own Ninja Shuriken from John but is interrupted by Lord Bane, who absorbs Mrs. Foxy into his body to boost his power. In a last ditch effort, Mrs. Foxy escapes from his father, allowing the Ninja Strike Rangers to finish her. After making peace with John, Mrs. Foxy finally passes on and returns the End Shuriken to the Ninja Strike Rangers. His personal Ninja Shuriken is enshrined in his memory, until it is given by Cherry to Eve to become Green Ninja Strike. During the battle against the revived Pretty Lady and Misfo, Mrs. Foxy's sprit contained inside the Ninja Shuriken possesses Eve's body and she fights alongside the Ninja Strike Rangers to repay his debt to them, finally being allowed to reincarnate after returning to the Legendary Clan the mallet she stole from them. While using his bottle gourd to gather the Power of Fear emitted from the terrorized humans needed to fully revive Lord Bane and his retainers, Mrs. Foxy can also use his mallet in conjunction with Sealing Shurikens that she corrupted with his power into Evil Shuriken. Such Evil Shuriken include the Five Element Evil Shuriken, that is used for the Grow and Multiply Technique to revive a defeated Phantom as a giant, the Phantom Fusing Technique to turn a human into a Phantom, the Shinobi Summoning Technique to summon a Foxy Ninja, the revival of Lord Bane, and the Release Absorbing Technique to absorb a Legendary Ninja's Nintality, and the Bones Evil Shuriken that summon Bones Phantom. The mallet is also capable of turning into a sword for combat. His signature attacks are the Way of the Supreme Fang - Crescent Moon and the Way of the Supreme Fang Ultimate Secret - Crescent Moon Dance. *Mecha Fox is Mrs. Foxy's personal Striker that uses the Core Gears of the four Spy Five members as a defense against the attacks of the Ninja Strike Rangers' Striker. Mecha Fox can summon the nine flying small mecha Foxes Torpedoes used for the Foxes Torpedoes Blast attack. Mrs. Foxy used Mecha Fox to slay the Foxy Ninja Badger, Mecha Fox would then be destroyed by Boost Strike Megazord. Powers and Abilities ;Phasing :Mrs. Foxy was able to retrieve her mallet from a box without opening it. ;Evil Shuriken Abilities :Mrs. Foxy uses the ill-gotten mallet to set a Evil Shuriken in it, utilizing it in a way similar to the Ninja Strike Rangers and their Shinobi Blade. ;Evil Shuriken Creation :If one of John's purified Sealing Shuriken were to fall into Mrs. Foxy's hands, it can be converted into a Evil Shuriken. ;Flying :Mrs. Foxy can fly by creating a black Shuriken energy construct to step on. ;Aerokinesis :Mrs. Foxy can unleash a powerful gust of wind by simply outstretching a hand to the target. ;Demon Technique :As one of Phantom Force' general, Mrs. Foxy has knowledge of dark magic. It is possible that since Mrs. Foxy was a former student of John, the Demon Technique techniques were simply based on the Legendary Ninja's Shuriken Ninja Arts, albeit warped and corrupted. While most of the techniques made in conjunction with Mrs. Foxy's mallet and Evil Shuriken, there are a few unique to her. ;Thunder Summoning Technique :One of Mrs. Foxy's attacks- can generate a lightning bolt from her hands. ;Teleportation :Mrs. Foxy can teleport by engulfing the body with purple flames. ;Pyrokinesis :Mrs. Foxy can put out or generate fires with the wave of a hand. ;Fire Fox Technique :Mrs. Foxy can create a small stream of fire that detonates into a violent explosion upon reaching its target. ;Inferno Cross Technique Mrs. Foxy focuses her ninja technique energy into a field of purple flaming cross projectiles that surround the target in a dome-like formation and then bombards them with the projectiles. Arsenal ;Mallet and Evil Shuriken :Mrs. Foxy wields a small golden ceremonial mallet stolen from the ruins of the Ninja Dojo, which can be augmented with a Five Element Evil Shuriken, which allows the use of Demon Technique. The mallet itself can also being used in multiple ways, among them are: *Transforming into a sword. *Demon Technique: Grow and Multiply :Mrs. Foxy's most commonly used Demon Technique. Performed by using the Five Element Evil Shuriken, this technique is used to revive and grow Phantom. This technique can also grow non-Phantom, such as Roidmut, as seen in the incident in the Kamen Riders' world, or even the Ninja Strike Rangers as demonstrated when Wristwatch Phantom inadvertently enlarged Red Felix Strike after taking Mrs. Foxy's mallet. * Used as a makeshift fishing rod. ;Gourd Container :As the Phantom Force commence their acts of villainy, this special Gourd Container gourd gathers the "Power of Fear" as some form of liquid. The gourd must be near to work, so Mrs. Foxy is often close by when the Phantom forces are creating havoc. ;Mecha Fox :Mrs. Foxy's personal mecha made in her own likeness. Notes *In Eve of A New Ninja Day, Mrs. Foxy possessed a woman named Eve and does transform as Green Ninja Strike. *Mrs. Foxy's motif and name are based on the , and as such she sports an incomplete kitsune mask. Considering Mrs. Foxy's white pelts, the design could be an evil parody of the messengers of the Shinto god Inari, the , which are said to take the form of white foxes. **Ironically, while kitsune are often portrayed as playful animals, Mrs. Foxy is stoic and persistent in outlook, though there are certain scenes which tied to the kitsune motif, being a cunning strategist to the Phantom Force and having betrayed John to join said team, using his teachings against him and his grandchildren. *The mallet's shape is a reference to the Uchide no Kozuchi, the legendary Lucky Hammer. In the fable Issunboushi (One-inch boy), a boy the size of a thumb defeats an oni, steals his mallet, and uses it to become a full sized man (and marries the princess). See also *Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni – her counterpart in Ninninger Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Phantom Force Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:2018